goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shreeky gets in Dead Meat
Behavior VHS, DVD and Blu-ray Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD ~ Graduate Forever and get picked up by parents or guardians *101 Dalmatians on DVD or Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion *Zootopia on DVD or Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $895 quadrillion *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 on DVD ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $890 quadrillion *The Lion King 1995 VHS ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion *Aladdin: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast (2017) on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 200 years off and and receive a reward of $880 quadrillion *Dumbo on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 195 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast 1992 VHS ~ 190 years off and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ 185 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion *An American Tail on VHS or DVD ~ 180 years off and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West on VHS ~ 175 years off and receive a reward of $865 quadrillion *Anastasia on VHS or DVD ~ 170 years off and receive a reward of $860 quadrillion *Tangled on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 165 years off and receive a reward of $855 quadrillion *Moana on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 160 years off and receive a reward of $850 quadrillion *Balto on VHS or DVD ~ 155 years off and receive a reward of $845 quadrillion *Big Hero 6 on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 150 years off and receive a reward of $840 quadrillion *Frozen on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 145 years off and receive a reward of $835 quadrillion *Planes on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 140 years off and receive a reward of $830 quadrillion *Planes: Fire and Rescue on DVD ~ 135 years off and receive a reward of $825 quadrillion *The Secret of NIMH on VHS or DVD ~ 130 years off and receive a reward of $820 quadrillion *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue on VHS or DVD ~ 125 years off and receive a reward of $815 quadrillion *The Rescuers on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 120 years off and receive a reward of $810 quadrillion *Hercules on VHS, DVD or Blu-ray ~ 115 years off and receive a reward of $805 quadrillion *Cinderella (2015) on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 110 years off and receive a reward of $800 quadrillion *Toy Story on Blu-ray ~ 108 years off and receive a reward of $780 quadrillion *Toy Story 2 on Blu-ray ~ 105 years off and receive a reward of $770 quadrillion *Toy Story 3 on Blu-ray ~ 103 years off and receive a reward of $760 quadrillion *The Good Dinosaur on Blu-ray ~ 102 years off and receive a reward of $755 quadrillion *Finding Nemo on Blu-ray ~ 100 years off and receive a reward of $750 quadrillion *Finding Dory on Blu-ray ~ 95 years off and receive a reward of $730 quadrillion *Inside Out on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 90 years off and recieve a reward of $725 quadrillion *Monsters Inc. on VHS, DVD or Blu-ray ~ little talk after school *Shrek on DVD ~ Detention for 1 hour *Shrek 2 on DVD ~ Detention for 2 hours *Shrek The Third on DVD ~ Detention for 3 hours *Shrek Forever After on DVD ~ Detention for 4 hours *Flushed Away on DVD ~ Detention for 5 hours *Shark Tale ~ Suspended for 2 days *Puss In Boots on DVD ~ Suspended for 3 days *Turbo ~ Suspended for 5 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspended for 6 days *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Celebrate with Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 2 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Super Special Days on DVD ~ Suspended for 3 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Princess Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 4 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Kai-lan's Carnival on DVD ~ Suspended for 5 weeks *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on DVD ~ Suspended for 6 weeks *Coraline on DVD ~ Suspended for 7 weeks *Babar: The Movie on DVD ~ Suspended for 8 weeks *Caillou's World of Wonders on DVD ~ Suspended for 9 months *Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD ~ Suspended for 10 months *Caillou: Fun and Games with Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 11 months *Caillou: Big Kid Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 12 months *Caillou's Can Do Collection DVD (3 Disc) ~ Suspended for 13 months *Caillou: Caillou At Play on DVD ~ Suspended for 14 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Tiger Family Trip on DVD ~ Suspended for 55 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Goes Camping on DVD ~ Suspended for 65 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: You Are Special, Daniel Tiger! on DVD ~ Suspended for 70 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood on DVD ~ Suspended for 75 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Life's Little Lessons on DVD ~ Suspended for 80 months *Barney's Home Sweet Homes on VHS ~ Suspended for 90 months *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose on VHS ~ Suspended for 92 months *Down On Barney's Farm on VHS ~ Suspended for 94 months *Let's Pretend with Barney on VHS~ Suspended for 96 months *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure ~ Suspended for 98 months *Barney's Great Adventure on VHS ~ Suspended for 100 months *Barney's Exercise Circus on VHS ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever/Sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Barney's Birthday on VHS ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever/Sent to Challenge Island, Japan *Where The Wild Things Are (2009) on DVD ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever/Sent to Hoshido, Valla *Sausage Party on DVD~ Super Dead Meat and Expelled Forever Transcript *(July 14, 2017) *Shimajirō Shimano: Okay class, time to take out your homework! It's behavior VHS, DVD and Blu-ray Day! *Azura: Yes! I got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD! *Shimajirō Shimano: That's right Azura, you've been the best girl ever! Go to the principal's office right now! *Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got 101 Dalmatians on DVD! Thanks Shimajirō Shimano! *Shimajirō Shimano: You're welcome, Jimmy Neutron. I'm a lot like you. *The Save-Ums: Yes, we all got Zootopia on DVD *Shimajiro Shimano: congratulations save ums *Star Butterfly: Yeah! *Marco Diaz: Yes, Star and I got The adventures of super Mario bros 3 on DVD! *Shimajirō Shimano: Great job! Star butterfly and marco *Asterix: Yes! Me and Obelix got the Lion king on VHS *Shimajirō Shimano: Good job asterix and obelix *Henry: Hooray! *June: We got Aladdin: diamond edition on blu-ray! *Shimajiro Shimano: good job Henry and June *Monica: Yes! *Oggy: subtitles Rats, I got *Shamijiro Shimano: I'm sorry Oggy. *Woody from BFDI: (screams) I got Monsters, Inc. on Blu-ray! It's so scary! *Shimajirō Shimano: Please calm down, Woody! *Cujo: Noooooooooooooooooo! *Kleines Arschloch: No! I got Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Celebrate with Kai-lan on DVD! This means I'm suspended for 2 weeks! *Shimajirō Shimano: Kidaroo voice That's right, Kleines Arschloch! You are suspended for 2 weeks! You kept forcing people to take off their clothes and it's not funny and you tried to hit on my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara by trying to rub her chest and you also tried to get my friends arrested! Go to the principal's office right now! *Mr. Pickles: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I got *Shimajirō Shimano: Kidaroo voice That's right, Mr. Pickles! You got *Evil amy: *Carrie: Oh no! I Barney's Great Adventure on VHS! Does this mean I'm suspended for 100 months? *Shimajirō Shimano: Kidaroo's voice 1860% louder THAT'S RIGHT, CARRIE! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 100 MONTHS!! YOU GOT BARNEY'S GREAT ADVENTURE ON VHS BECAUSE YOU PLAY JUSTIN BIEBER'S SONGS ON THE TOP VOLUME IN SCHOOL AND DANCED TO THEM EVERYDAY!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! *Ratso Catso: (in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (in normal voice) I got Barney's Birthday on VHS! This means I'm in dead meat and expelled forever and sent to your home island in Japan? *Shimajirō Shimano: Kidaroo voice 1880% louder THAT'S RIGHT, RATSO CATSO!!!! YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT AND EXPELLED FOREVER AND SENT TO MY HOME ISLAND IN JAPAN!!! YOU KEPT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE AND MAKING WAY TOO MANY STUPID AND CRAPPY FAKE VHS, DVD AND BLU-RAY OPENINGS AND FAKE VIDEO GAME TRAILERS!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S CRYING, SAKURAKO KOINUMA'S CRYING, KIKKO HAYASHIDA'S CRYING AND MARURIN SASAKI'S CRYING DURING THE SADDEST PART OF THE LION KING BOTH FILM AND BROADWAY WILL MAKE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON VERY PAINFULLY!!!!!!! *Pedro: No! (X30) This is so not fair! Me and Edro got Barney's Exercise Circus on VHS! This means we're in dead meat and expelled forever and sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! *Shimajirō Shimano: Kidaroo voice 1998% louder THAT'S RIGHT PEDRO AND EDRO, YOU BOTH ARE IN DEAD MEAT AND EXPELLED FOREVER AND SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD IN THE LAND OF MAKE-BELIEVE!! YOU BOTH GOT BARNEY'S EXERCISE CIRCUS ON VHS BECAUSE YOU TWO RETARDED BOYS KEEP ON UPLOADING SEX TAPES!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! *Shreeky: Um! (X30) I got Sausage Party on DVD! Can I have another chance? *Shimajirō Shimano: Scary Voice 2000% louder ABSOLUTELY NEVER!!!! SHREEKY, YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT IN MY CLASS!!!!! *Mimirin Midorihara: So Shreeky, what brings you here into my office? *Shreeky: You are not going to like this Mimirin Midorihara, but I got Sausage Party on DVD! *(Mimirin Midorihara became shocked as suspenseful music played for a little bit ans she became extremely mega furious at Shreeky, causing the Sausage Party DVD to go flying as the screen turned red and started shaking with flames erupting all over) *Mimirin Midorihara: Scary Voice 2000% louder OH!! (X80) SHREEKY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT SAUSAGE PARTY ON DVD!!!! IT'S A PORNOGRAPHIC MOVIE!!! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE EXPELLED!!!!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL NO HEART ON THE PHONE!!!!! *appears Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Shreeky gets grounded series Category:Star Butterfly gets ungrounded series Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Kleines Arschloch gets Grounded series Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Monica gets ungrounded series Category:Pedro and Edro gets Grounded Series Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Barney gets Grounded series Category:Dora's Grounded Days Category:Caillou gets Grounded Category:The Save-Ums' ungrounded days Category:Azura gets ungrounded days Category:Strawberry Shortcake gets Grounded series Category:Evil amy, evil Eris, evil Cody and evil Jeffrey's grounded days Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:My Little Pony gets Ungrounded Series Category:Jimmy Five and Smudge gets Grounded series Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series Category:Nelson gets grounded series Category:Charlie and Lola's grounded days Category:Robot Chicken gets Grounded Series Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Behavior cards day Category:BlueKraid Gets Grounded series Category:Cujo gets grounded series Category:Longest Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1